Malam Minggu
by Asuka Kazumi
Summary: Malam minggu, Sakura berharap Sasuke tidak akan pergi malam ini bersama teman-temannya. Apakah Sasuke tidak akan pergi seperti biasanya? / Bad Summary/ Typo, AU, ooc, RnR? /


**_Malam minggu - oneshoot_**

 ** _Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

 ** _Sasuke U x Sakura H (U)_**

 ** _Rate T_**

 ** _Romance and Humor crispy_**

 ** _Warning!_**  
 ** _Typo, AU, OOC._**

 ** _._**

.

Sakura memandang malas Sasuke yang terlihat sibuk dengan _laptopnya_ sendiri. Seakan mengacuhkan Sakura yang duduk manis di atas ranjang empuknya dengan wajah di tekuk kesal.

"Sasuke- _kun_ "

" _Hn_ "

Sakura mendengus mendengar gumaman Sasuke sebagai respon. Hah, pemuda itu sepertinya telalu fokus dengan benda berbentuk persegi itu! Huh?

Masih sore. Hm berarti malam ini malam minggu ya? Ah ya benar juga. Malam minggu biasanya Sasuke akan pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, yah malam berkumpul bersama bersama teman, mumpung besoknya hari libur kan? Bukankah anak muda zaman sekarang memang sering berkumpul malam minggu?

Begitupun dengan Sasuke. Sakura berfikir, apakah kekasihnya ini akan pergi atau tidak? Sebenarnya ada perasaan tidak rela kalau Sasuke pergi setiap malam minggu. Apalagi tanpa dirinya. Ya, Sakura pernah memohon pada Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya tapi pemuda itu melarangnya dan mengatakan kalau ini adalah perkumpulan para lelaki. Tidak ada perempuan di sana dan di pastikan kau akan bosan. Sakura masih mengingat betul ucapan kekasihnya tersebut. Terbukti saat malam minggu sekitar dua bulan yang lalu, Sakura yang penasaran membuntuti Sasuke sampai tempat tujuannya dan apa yang Sakura lihat di sana? Urusan lelaki! Oh tidakk! Jangan bahas lagi di sini. Sakura kapok dan tidak akan mengingatnya lagi, sungguh.

Lagi. Hanya gumaman _absurd_ yang tidak memiliki makna yang terdengar.

"Ck, Sasuke- _kun_...kau dengar tidakk.." Sakura mulai merengek manja. Kepala merah mudanya diusel-uselkan ke bahu Sasuke, membuat pemuda Uchiha itu merasa terganggu karena ulahnya.

Tetap diam, membiarkan kekasihnya ini. Sasuke tetap menatap layar _laptop_ di depannya dengan jari-jarinya yang bergerak lincah di atas _keyboard_. Namun Sakura makin menjadi-jadi, membuat Sasuke kesal sendiri.

 _Klik_

"Ck, apa Sakura?" Sasuke mematikan _laptopnya_ , mengembalikan benda tersebut ke tempat asalnya lalu menatap Sakura yang sedang memelas di depannya.

"Apa kau keluar?"

"Hn?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat, dahinya mengernyit bingung menatap kekasih merah mudanya.

Sakura hanya menghela nafas, sedikit memanyunkan bibir merah mudanya yang terasa sangat menggoda itu.

"Kau keluar tidak?" karena merasa pemuda ini tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sakura kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Kening Sasuke makin mengernyit dalam, onyx nya menyipit, menatap intens kearah Sakura yang hanya memasang wajah memelasnya.

 _Pletak_

Satu jitakan mendarat mulus di kepala merah muda Sakura. Gadis itu hanya meringis kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya.

"Dasar otak kotor"

Manik hijau Sakura menatap tajam kearah Sasuke, "Sasuke- _kun_! Apa yang kau lakukan huh? Dan siapa yang otak kotor?" Sakura kesal. "Dan tahu kah kau? Ini itu sumber kepintaranku tahu! Jangan menjitak kepalaku seenaknya! Lagipula jitakanmu sangat sakit. Ck, dasar menyebalkannn"

Kesal dengan jitakan dari Sasuke, Sakura balas dendam dengan menarik rambut pantat ayam Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu meringis dan sebagian rambutnya rontok karena kebrutalan Sakura.

"Tadi kau menanyakan aku keluar atau tidak! Aku tidak sedang fa*-f*p, _baka_!" Teriak Sasuke setelah Sakura melepaskan tangannya dari rambut raven Sasuke.

 _Krik krik_

 _Ehh?_

Sakura cengo.

 _Ctakkk.._

Urat kekesalan muncul

 _Plakkk_

 _"Bakaaaaaa_! Bukan itu maksudku! Dasar, kau yang otak kotorr! Maksudku malam ini keluar malam minggu atau tidak huhhh? Ckkk! Dasar menyebalkaaannnn" teriak Sakura kesal. Ck, apa sih yang di fikirkan kekasih bodohnya ini? Apa dia berfikir Sakura―eh?

 _Blush_

Rona merah muncul di wajah Sakura. Jadi, tadi apa Sasuke berfikiran kalau Sakura akan mesum? Ck, ini menyebalkan!

Ringisan Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar dari keterlamunannya. "Uuuh _~ i-iitai_ " sungguh, ini sangat sakit. Sasuke mengusap pelan kepalanya yang berdenyut nyeri karena jitakan dari Sakura. Jitakan kekasihnya ini sungguh tidak main-main, asal kau tahu.

"E-eh? S-sasuke- _kun_? Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Ugh _, gomen ne_..apa sakit? Sepertinya aku menjitak kepalamu terlalu keras ya? Ugh.. _gomen_. Habis kau _sih_ yang menyebalkan. Membuatku kesal. Huh kau ini..." Dengan lembut, Sakura ikut mengusap kepala Sasuke bekas jitakan yang sepertinya terasa agak benjol.

"Sssh.. Ck, kau menjitak kepalaku terlalu keras!" Kata Sasuke sambil meringis dan berdecak kesal.

Sakura hanya memajukan bibirnya ke depan. "Huft.. Iya iya, maaf. Lagipula kurasa setimpal karena jitakanmu tadi juga sangat keras, kau tahu?"

"Apa masih sakit?"  
Sakura mengelus dengan lembut kepala Sasuke.

"Sudah, tidak apa" jawab Sasuke menurunkan tangan Sakura dari atas kepalanya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan wajah kesal. Sakura terkekeh melihatnya.

"Ne, apa malam ini kau akan keluar lagi―pergi bersama temanmu?" Tanya Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam.

"Hn.." Begitupun Sasuke. Ia juga menatap Sakura dengan dalam. Beberapa saat saling terhanyut dalam keindahan mata masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba sebuah senyuman―seringai melengkung dari bibir tipis Sasuke.  
"Hm..sepertinya malam ini aku tidak akan pergi.." Wajah Sakura memerah, ia memundurkan wajahnya dari wajah Sasuke yang semakin mendekat.

"S-sas-sasuke- _kun_..kau terlalu dekat"

"Hn? Ada yang salah? Aku ini kekasihmu bahkan akan menjadi calon suamimu. Jadi tidak apa kan.." Semakin Sakura menjauhkan wajahnya, di saat itu pula wajah Sasuke makin mendekat kearahnya. Wajah Sakura sudah semerah cabai matang sekarang.

"T-tapi―

 _Cup_

"―Hmmmph nghhm"

Dan ciuman panas menjadi akhir dari fict gaje ini. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Hanya rata, SasuSaku, author dan tuhan saja yang tahu. Ehehe..  
.

 _._

 _._

 _FIN_

 _._

 _._

 _Mau UAS. Buat yang nunggu evidently maaf yaa? Akan next siap UAS kok.  
Yosh_


End file.
